onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Little John
Little John is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the third episode of the third season of Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by co-star Jason Burkart, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Little John. Little John is based on the character from the ballad "Robin Hood". History After successfully stealing from a rich man's carriage, everyone rejoices at their campsite. A new recruit, Will Scarlet, procures a large chest of treasures and is accepted into their group. Will suggests their next destination should be Maleficent's castle. Robin Hood accepts only after being convinced the rewards are worth the risk, as Maleficent is currently away, and the hordes of gold inside the castle will be enough to feed many poor villagers. Once they break in, Robin Hood emphasizes that only the gold will be taken and nothing else. Following the success, they once again regroup at camp, but are interrupted by the booming voice of Maleficent, who demands the return of a stolen item or suffer the consequences. Angrily, Robin Hood calls the thief among them to step forward, but no one does. Unknown to Little John, Will previously took a looking glass from the castle, and later escapes during the night. }} }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks them, though Regina quickly disposes of the beast by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. }} }} When an snow monster rampages through town, Little John groups with Marian and Robin Hood in the forest where the trio are joined by David, Emma and Hook. Attempting to weaken the creature, he fires an arrow at it, but this only agitates the beast. Hoping magic will do the trick, Emma materializes an energy ball at the monster. Having been provoked twice already, the colossal ogre knocks everyone unconscious. Marian, previously absent from the battle, rushes forward to defend with an aimed arrow, but she is knocked away. Moments later, Regina magically obliterates the monster as everyone else awakens unharmed from the prior attack. Marian, afflicted by ice magic, freezes into a shell of former self. Distraught after failing to restore his wife with true love's kiss, Robin Hood leaves his son in Little John's care while he and Regina attempt to figure out a way to save Marian's life. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Among the numerous pictures and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's roomFile:101MoreOldFashioned.png is one called "The Stout Bout between Little John & Arthur a Bland", from The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood, an 1883 novel by the American illustrator and writer Howard Pyle. **"Robin Hood and Little John" (1912), by the English-born American artist, illustrator and author Louis Rhead, from his novel Bold Robin Hood and His Outlaw Band: Their Famous Exploits in Sherwood Forest, can also be seen. It depicts a scene from the ballad "Robin Hood and Little John".File:102AnOldBook.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Little John appears in Henry's storybook in "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "The Snow Queen". References it:Little John Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Season Four Characters